GG BLAST: they should have taken the stairs
by sycophanticramblings
Summary: "April showers bring May flowers, and as you can see, a storm's rolled in. Better hunker down, Upper East Siders, God forbid you get rained-in... especially somewhere awkward... xoxo, Gossip Girl"  Dan and Blair get stuck on an elevator!


**_AN:_**_I don't own Gossip Girl. everything would be DAIR all the time if I did. BUT! Here is my interpretation of the promo they left us with before the hiatus. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She yanked her coat open, and his mouth literally dropped.<p>

"We've been waiting weeks," Blair moaned, pressing her tongue to her upper lip.

Dan's eyes widened and his brain shut down, all he could think was how sexy she looked, how much he wanted her. The one thought that did not cross his mind however:

"Who was at the door, Daniel?"

Blair gasped audibly and quickly covered herself with her trench. "Lily! Hello!" She smiled at her best friend's mom, who was looking at her a little too knowingly. Blair could feel her face get hot.

"Lil? Did you get the door?"

"Oh and Rufus. Lovely." She kept her smile plastered on her face, but sent daggers through her eyes at Dan. "Humphrey," she began, subtly threateningly, "could I talk to you for a moment, out here?"

Dan followed her out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. "Blair, I-,"

But she cut him off. "What are your dad and Lily still doing at the loft?" She masked her embarrassment with anger directed at the boy who did not warn her of the possibility of being walked in on scantly dressed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-,"

"Clearly." He wondered whether her constantly interrupting him would ever get annoying, but it was one of those wonderfully Blair qualities, so he doubted it.

"They haven't been able to get their apartment back from Ivy yet," he explained lamely.

Blair pursed her lips, annoyed. "Why the loft, though? I mean, Lily, in Brooklyn? Seriously? Why haven't they gotten a hotel or…" She trailed off, a brilliant thought occurring to her.

"What?"

"That's it. We'll get a hotel!"

"Blair, we don't need to-,"

"No it'll be perfect. Tonight! I'll call you with the details in a bit." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, turned on her heel, and disappeared down the stairs.

Dan had a bad feeling about this, but then he replayed the image of Blair in her black lingerie, and his excitement slightly outweighed his apprehension.

As the time drew nearer to when they were meeting, however, all he could feel was the apprehension. Try as he might to be nonchalant about it, this was a big deal. The girl he's been in love with for over a year just texted him where and when to meet her so they could sleep together for the first time. It was a lot of pressure. He tacked on the fact that at the end of her text she casually let him know they would be doing dinner with Nate and Serena that evening. Good, as if he wasn't nervous already, now he also had to look forward to the undoubtedly awkward dinner with both of their exes (the first as a couple). That was exactly how he wanted to go into the first time being with each other: fidgety and anxious.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"Yea, my thoughts exactly," Dan replied, a halfhearted attempt at sincerity. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until he finally breaks the silence, "So I just realized that I didn't bring clothes for dinner tonight, so I should probably head back to the loft and get freshened up." _Great, Dan, go for the easy escape. That doesn't seem suspicious or awkward at all;_ he cursed himself.

Blair exhaled. It took her a few seconds to respond. "Yea… I should do the same. At my house, of course."

"Of course. I'll see you later then?"

"Ok. Just let me know when you get to my place, I'll come down and get you… brief you on Serena's mood, you know, since her feelings about this," she motioned back and forth between them, "are constantly changing."

Dan attempted to laugh, but it sounded humorless, so he nodded instead and pulled his boxers up under the covers. Swinging his legs off the bed, Dan stood up to get dressed. Blair pulled the sheets around her body and waddled to the bathroom, her navy dress in hand. She was suddenly too self-conscious to let him see her naked again. The hotel room was engulfed in painful silence.

Both fully dressed, Blair opened the hotel door to let Dan out. He kissed her on the cheek (after a moment of hesitation), and said, "Talk soon." She shut the door behind him.

_Talk soon? _Dan thought. _Who the hell says that?_

They both rested their heads on the opposite sides of the door, disappointed.

It didn't take him long to get back to Brooklyn. As he freshened up for their dinner with Serena and Nate, he wondered whether Blair was back at her apartment yet. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered whether this would be a deal breaker for her. And, as if his life was one of those cheesy romcoms, where the weather mirrors the protagonist's mood, he heard a crack of thunder in the distance and the small pitter-patter of raindrops on the loft's floor to ceiling windows. _Perfect_.

* * *

><p>Looking down at his watch, Dan saw that he was only a few minutes late for dinner... dinner with Serena, Nate, and Blair. As if things weren't suddenly awkward enough between him and Blair. Walking up to the apartment entrance, he could see his girlfriend standing underneath an umbrella, waiting for him next to their doorman. "Dan," she greeted him curtly, once they were out of the storm, forcing a smile.<p>

"Blair." He copied her tone, but added, "you look nice," as he followed her into the elevator.

She forced another smile, but didn't say anything back. Both of them turned away from each other slightly. The elevator doors closed, trapping them (at least momentarily), in a small box of pure awkward. Blair knew they just needed to talk about it, but couldn't make herself bring it up. Meanwhile, convinced he was going to lose the girl he's been in love with for over a year, Dan was wallowing in self-pity.

"So Serena's in a good mood today, I don't think we have to worry about things being too awkward," Blair said, instead of saying any of the things that were actually on her mind.

Dan wanted to say that it wasn't Serena he was worried about, in terms of awkwardness, but instead replied, "Oh. That's good." They both rolled their eyes uncomfortably into different corners of the elevator.

Thunder boomed outside, making Blair jump. And suddenly, there was a thud and the lights in the elevator shut off momentarily. They had stopped moving. Blair's eyes met Dan's and widened, in complete disbelief that this was actually happening to them. "No, no, no," she said, becoming louder and louder as the reality sunk in, until she was pounding on the door and furiously pressing the buttons of the elevator.

Blair moved from pressing the buttons on the elevator to swiftly typing on her iPhone. After her text was sent, she looked up at Dan, who stood in the corner of the elevator, arms crossed, amused. Her eyes narrowed.

"Humphrey! Do something! Help!"

"What do you expect me to do? The power is obviously out, I'm sure they'll get it fixed soon."

"So we just have to wait in here? This is unacceptable! This cannot be happening!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Blair." He appraised her for a moment before adding, "Is everything ok? You're acting especially neurotic, even for you."

She glared at him. But before she could retort, both of their phones buzzed. Her bad feeling was confirmed when she looked down at the screen.

_**BLAST: THEY SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE STAIRS**_

_April showers bring May flowers, and as you can see, a storm's rolled in. Better hunker down, Upper East Siders, God forbid you get rained-in... especially somewhere awkward. Oh wait, we hear that's exactly what's happening to our favorite ex-Princess but still Queen B and Lonely Boy. Better get talking, you two, who knows how long the power will be down._

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair looked up from her phone screen, enraged. How was it even remotely possible for Gossip Girl to know she was stuck in an elevator with Humphrey? The only person she texted was Serena, instructing her to start dinner without the two of them, since they were obviously going to be late. Blair was convinced that the doorman worked for GG. Sneaky little bastard.

The GG blast broke the ice. Neither of them could ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

"So, about earlier-," Dan began, but, unsurprisingly, Blair cut him off.

"That 'wow' really meant: 'wow, that was terrible!'"

And suddenly, the floodgates burst. Back and forth they went, growing louder and louder as they attempted to talk over one another. Soon they were yelling, fists clenched firmly at their sides, anger bubbling up like bile in both of them.

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't give you the 'perfect night' like you had with Serena!" Blair threw her arms out, over exaggerating exasperation.

"What? This has nothing to do with Serena!"

"Sure it doesn't! I'm sure she didn't cross your mind once today, despite the fact that you knew we were getting dinner with her and Nate later!"

"Warped logic, Blair! This is not about Serena. This is about us, and how you scheduled sex like it doesn't mean anything to you! Like it was just something you wanted to check off your to-do list! Well, you know what? Check!"

"Either way, it's clear now that we obviously don't have any chemistry!"

"Well maybe you're right about that. Hell, maybe we should just break up then! Because god forbid our relationship mean anything more than sex, right?"

"Oh, shut up, Dan!"

There she was, saying his name again, this time in a tone of disgust. It was a tone he had heard a million times before, but it was always paired with "Humphrey," never "Dan." Hearing his first name drop with venom from her lips ignited him. Suddenly, his hand was in her hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips crashed into hers and she moaned into him. They were kissing each other furiously; he moved both his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up so she was pressed against the wall, straddling him. They both made quick work of the buttons on their shirts and he easily discarded her bra. She arched into him to avoid the cold elevator on her back, and soon slid down the wall so she was also standing. His hands moved up to her hair again and they continued kissing until they both needed to break for air. Immediately, she moved her head around to nibble at his ear and whisper, "I want you, right now," and then, in the sexiest guttural purr, she added, "Dan."

The elevator purred to life once more, lights flickering and buttons lighting up. The power was back. But, as if instinctually, Blair pressed her palm into the "emergency stop" button, and moved her hands down to tug at his belt. He responded by ripping off her black lacy panties. Blair's breath hitched as Dan's finger teasingly flicked her clit. Dan's did the same when she took his whole erection in her hand, lightly brushing her thumb across the head of it. Their eyes met for a moment; their fiery expressions mirrored each other. Blair nodded slightly, silently begging him. He obliged immediately, hoisting her up once more, this time sliding her down onto him. They fit together perfectly, and easily found the right pace, thrusting into each other. Blair's hands ran up and down Dan's chest, his were tangled in her hair and resting on the nape of her neck, where he could feel the small beads of sweat forming. And every few seconds he could feel the vibrations from her lips as she purred into his mouth, onto his neck, moaning, "Dan, Dan, Dan."

After, (unsure of how much time had passed) Blair slid down the wall to stand, weak kneed. "Wow," she breathed heavily. Dan laughed, that was her exact reaction last time, but they both knew she meant it much differently now.

She reached down to grab her bra as he pulled up his pants. He glanced over at her and was relieved to see she was wearing the same goofy smile as he was. When they were fully clothed, he reached out for the elevator stop button, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Dan," she said, eyes downcast, intertwining her fingers with his, "You were right, I'm sorry I treated our first time like some sort of bizarre sex meeting."

He laughed at her grudgingly apologetic tone. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf," he began, pulling his hand out of hers so he could lift her face up with his thumb, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I care about you for so many reasons beyond sex. That being said, you are the sexiest woman I've ever met, and you never need to apologize for giving me the opportunity to make love to you. Even if the first time was, admittedly-,"

"Awful?" She chuckled, cutting him off.

"Yea sounds about right. Hey, I'm just glad we got it right eventually."

She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, "My full name? Really? Cheesy much, Humphrey?"

"Oh, just you wait. Writer, remember? Sentimental sap is kind of my specialty."

They both laughed and their lips met each other half way. Dan pressed the elevator button while Blair fixed his hair, threatening to cut it in his sleep if he doesn't get it taken care of soon.

And somehow, Dan wouldn't put that past her. But he couldn't care about that, because what really stood out in her veiled threat was how she alluded to the fact that she was planning future sleepovers between the two of them. He grinned and laced their fingers together once more as the doors to the elevator finally opened.


End file.
